deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane
Diane is the Snake's Sin of Envy from the manga/anime series, Nanatsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Diane vs Annie Leonhardt (Abandoned) * Esdeath vs Diane * Diane vs. King Dedede With the Seven Deadly Sins * Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) Possible Opponents * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titans) * Erza Scarlet * Gaara * Kagura Mikazuchi * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Sakura Haruno * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) History Due to her hatred of fighting, as a small child, Diane ran away from the Giant Clan. Once she ran away and made a house out of a cave, she discovered an unconscious fairy named King, who would be a fellow Deadly Sin about sixteen years later. Diane took King in and nursed him back to health. Since King had amnesia, he stayed with her for a several years, and they would become great friends; however, King regained his memory and left Diane behind, erasing her memory of him. She would find herself going back to the Giant Clan, who were wary and did not trust humans. Amongst her adventures with the Giant Clan, she found herself getting harassed by knights from a group called the Knights of the Golden Wheats. They were harassing her because she was a giant. A future Sin named Meliodas stopped them and sent them away, which sent Diane running back to the Giant Clan, with her telling them that there were humans who could accept them. After that, Diane and another giant took a job from two knights. Their assignment was to kill a group of savages; however, it was revealed that the knights told the two giantesses a lie, so that they could kill them. Diane and the other giantess were able to fend them off, but the other giantess died. Diane was taken hostage and was put on trial, where Meliodas took legal custody of her. He then added her to the Seven Deadly Sins, along with King, Ban, Gowther, Merlin, and Escanor. The Seven Deadly Sins were known as the greatest knights in the kingdom, serving the Kingdom of Liones for several years. One day, however, they were framed for committing a heinous crime, killing the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. After that, they disbanded, each going their own ways. Years later, the princess of Liones, Elizabeth, tried to bring the Seven Deadly Sins back together, to stop a group of corrupt Holy Knights led by a evil Holy Knight named Hendrickson. Diane was the second Sin Elizabeth found, after Meliodas. Diane had fled to the Forest of White Dreams after being framed, along with the other Sins. After a fight with an evil Holy Knight named Gilthunder, Diane promised to help Elizabeth and Meliodas to help get the other five Sins and to stop the corrupt Holy Knights. Death Battle Information Background * Age: 750 * 9.144 meters (30' feet) * Giant * Weight: Unknown Powers and Abilities * Extraordinary Strength: Since Diane is a giant, she has shown immense strength and physical prowess. A single punch is capable of doing incredible damage. * Speed and Agility: Her size slows her down to some degree, but thanks to her strength, she is actually very fast and agile for someone as large as her. * Endurance: Thanks to her giant size, Diane is able to tank mortal attacks and injuries. She has survived attacks that would kill any normal person, including getting pierced through the chest and the leg, and even critical amounts of blood loss. * Durability: Very few attacks are powerful enough to cause actual harm to Diane. She has been able to withstand powerful attacks. * Gideon: Gideon is Diane's sacred treasure, which are unique and powerful weapons wielded by the Sins. Gideon is a war hammer designed specifically for a Giant. Not only is Gideon just as tall as Diane, it also weighs a whopping 998kg (2200lbs). Stronger than steel, Gideon packs an extraordinary punch, increasing Diane's power and earth manipulating ability. Creation Exclusive to only members of the Giant Clan who have strong connections to nature and the Earth, Creation allows Diane to control rock, ground, and similar substances through abilities such as: * Fillet and Loin: '''Diane, after performing hand signals, creates two golems to attack enemies and perform tasks. * '''Rush Rock: '''Jagged rocks are raised from the ground, and are shot at an opponent. * '''Rising Meteor: '''Smashing Gideon into the ground, a gigantic, star shaped, piece of rock is created beneath an opponent. At shocking speeds, the Rising Meteor hits the opponent, trapping them as it rockets towards the sky. * '''Double Hammer: '''Spinning Gideon behind her, she summons two stone fists to crush her opponents. She must perform a hand sign to do this. * '''Ground Gladius: '''Gideon is slammed into the ground. A gigantic rock blade is raised from the ground, and is so large it could be seen across the entire capital. * '''Mother Catastrophe: '''With a single strike of Gideon, the ground is shattered. The debris is gathered into the air and forms a giant, mountain like, structure. This structure is then dropped, crushing all below it. * '''Heavy Metal: '''Diane turns her body into metal, increasing defense and weight. * '''Sand Whirl: '''After some hand signs, Diane touches the ground, which then turns to sand and swallows any opponents who stand on it. Power Levels Power levels, in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai, are a measurement of fighting prowess. They are recorded through three different categories: strength, spirit, and magic. These are only rough guesses, however, and they don't account for an individuals actual overall capabilities. Diane's power levels are: In her human size, Gowther assessed her strength level to be at '''950. After passing the trial, her power levels are as follows: Performing Drole's Dance, her power levels are as follow: Feats * Can resist lightning strikes from Gilthunder, one of the most powerful Holy Knights out there. * Even as a young child, Diane showed skill, being able to create Fillet and Loin when she was just a kid. * Can break throw barriers, that could supposedly withstand meteors, with a single punch. * Can swing Gideon, which weighs 998kg/2200lbs, with ease. * Has been pierced through the leg and the chest, then had a building fall on top of her, and she still survived. Not to mention she had taken a beating and intense loss of blood before hand. Plus, after that, she was hit by a move known as Killer Iceberg, an attack that sent a gigantic iceberg through her, and she still lived! * Can send mountain sized boulders into the air with Gideon. * Even without Gideon, she can smash massive boulders. * Can jump half a mile with a single leap. * Can keep up with Meliodas, one of the fastest characters in the series. * Mother Catastrophe is strong enough to destroy an entire town. * Dispelled a technique called Dragon Castle, with Ground Gladius. * Defeated an army made up of thousands of poisonous insects. * Can raise tons of stone pillars from the ground, all multiple stories high. * When shrunk, she was still able to beat her opponent, Griamore, with one punch. * Takes several attacks from a strong Holy Knight named Howser, and takes no damage. * Ground Gladuis was able to block a combined attack from two Holy Knights. Weaknesses/Flaws * Quick tempered. * Overly confident in her abilities. * Can be very emotionally fragile. * Not invincible, she has lost several fights before, and has even had a near death experience with a battle between her and multiple Holy Knights. * Has a fear of insects. Gallery Diane form a giant floating mountain.png|Diane form a giant floating mountain Diane Bookmark.png|Diane Bookmark ItY32jh.gif|Diane as a baby. (AKA the cutest thing you've ever seen in your entire life). 49 diane and gideon by hitotsumami-d6pl5h9-0.png|Diane, with Gideon by hitotsumami Diane throwing a temper tantrum.gif|Diane, showing off her power. Diane rising pillars to crush Friesia's insects.gif|Diane creating rock pillars Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Diane, in the manga. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Female Category:Giant Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Characters